Gravesite Night
by Ponyboy '92
Summary: For Determined.: It was a dark and foggy night, with two of the Akatsuki bored. They stood on top of the gravesite, asking 'Where the hell is Zabuza's sword' :ZetsuTobi:


**Gravesite Night**

For Determined.

HAHA! I WIN, Y/N?

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Huh, I coulda _sworn_ there was a sword here before." Zetsu muttered as he and Tobi stood in front of a man's grave. It was dark, and the only light seen was provided by an oil lamp in Tobi's hand.

Tobi nodded. "You're right Zetsu-san," and he pointed at the grassy ground. "But check out the slim hole in the ground!"

Zetsu observed the hole with pursed lips. "That's pretty damn dishonorable," he finally answered.

Tobi shrugged. "Maybe the person had a reason for stealing the sword." The boy reasoned. "Maybe the person was a relative or a student, and felt obligated to take it to carry on the legacy or something. After all, we're trying to steal the sword too, Zetsu-san."

The two-toned man snorted. "Yeah, and _we_ have a reason too. We came here to steal the sword Tobi, not stand here acting like it's a fucking mystery while the thief gets away," he snapped.

Tobi winced and nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Zetsu-san."

And they stood there in silence, the lamp lighting up their faces barely.

Zetsu sighed. "C'mere, kid," he commanded. Tobi stepped closer to the man, and a blank white hand reached out and touched his hair.

Tobi blushed from underneath his mask. "Z-Zetsu-san?" he stuttered.

The green-haired man grumbled. "Don't think anything of this, kid. I'm still pissed that the sword is missing," he mumbled, grimacing as he ruffled Tobi's hair. The masked boy blinked his one eye and nodded with a passion.

"Of course, Zetsu-san! Let's find that thief!"

But no one moved.

"Uh, why aren't we finding the thief, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked slowly.

"Where can we start, idiot? No chakra hints, no footprints, no GODDAMN LIGHT. We're kinda stumped, if you didn't notice."

"Well, we've got a big hole in the ground. That's a pretty good hint, don't you think, Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu groaned and plopped on the ground, leaning his back against the grave post of one Zabuza Momochi.

"How the hell does someone just cart off a big-ass sword like that?" he complained.

Tobi began pacing around, holing the light behind his back. "How many people knew Zabuza-san before he died?" he asked aloud.

"Too many. He killed people as a career, Tobi."

"Then maybe it was someone out for revenge?"

"This grave is in a very hidden and remote location. They'd be searching for the place a long time, especially in this fog."

Tobi huffed, but then snapped his fingers in realization.

"Maybe it was a student of his!" he exclaimed. "I heard that he did teach a couple of people!"

Zetsu shrugged. "He might've, but how do we know which student it was?"

Tobi held up a finger as though to answer, but forgot that he was walking and tripped over Zetsu's outstretched leg. He fell over and landed on a hard surface.

"Owww," he whined, still clutching the oil lamp in his hand. He looked up, only to see his superior's face highlighted by the light reflecting on it.

It was pretty damn scary, especially considering the part where the cannibalistic man smiled, exposing sharp, white teeth from thin, black and white lips.

"Something wrong, kid?" Zetsu asked in amusement. "You look kind of shocked."

Tobi shook his head vigorously. "N-no Zetsu-san! I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"I would be, if a one-eyed kid wasn't between my legs and clutching my chest like a lifeline."

Oh _shit_.

Tobi scrambled up quickly, but a quick tug on his arm brought him right back down. The green-haired Akatsuki member smirked.

"Nice face," he commented.

"Huh?" said Tobi, until he touched his face and actually felt the skin there. "Oh no!" he panicked, feeling around for his mask.

Zetsu laughed, holding up the orange spiraled mask. "Cool it down, kid," he said. "I've got it right here."

Tobi reached for it furiously. "I need it back, Zetsu-san!" he cried. "Seriously!"

Zetsu reached out his black hand and ruffled Tobi's hair once more.

"It's okay kid, since you've actually got a really nice face. Except for the empty socket for your left eye, because _that's_ kind of creepy."

Tobi blushed and muttered "_like you can talk_" underneath his breath.

Suddenly, a figure jumped into the scene, and both Akatsuki members snapped their heads towards the unexpected intrusion. Tobi suddenly shined his light on the person, resulting in two screams.

"Oh my God, the sword!" Tobi yelled.

"Holy shit, _fags_!" the person shrieked.

Zetsu twitched. "Would both of you stop screaming?" he snapped.

They shut up.

Tobi pointed a shaky finger at the ninja. "What are you doing with Zabuza-san's sword, you thief!" His hypocrisy was clearly ignored.

The thief crossed his arms. "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, former student of Zabuza!" he snapped back. "What are you doing, making out on my old master's grave?!"

Tobi sputtered. "W-we were NOT!"

Zetsu nodded. "Seriously, we weren't."

Suigetsu looked skeptical. "I don't know… you guys look pretty faggotty to me…" he murmured.

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth and threw down his oil lamp, which was somehow still alive with light despite all the abuse.

"We aren't gay!" he growled.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "_Sure_ you aren't," he replied sarcastically.

Zetsu held back the raging Tobi. "Hold it kid," he said, pushing the mask back on the younger's face. "I'm hungry."

The one-eyed Akatsuki member stiffened. "I'm… not on your menu am I?" he asked cautiously. The man _had_ been eying him like a piece of meat lately.

Zetsu smirked. "Not today, I feel like eating something a little different right now. Namely, white-haired, sharp-toothed, missing nins." He stared at Suigetsu hungrily.

Said white-haired, sharp-toothed, missing nin chuckled. "I'm like 90 percent water and the other ten is muscle. I'd be pretty damn chewy."

The cannibal grinned toothily. "I like to chew."

Suigetsu's smile fell immediately at the growing plantlike appendages from Zetsu's shoulders.

"Ho_shit_…" And he poofed away.

Tobi hugged the plantlike man happily. "You did it, Zetsu-san!" he cheered. "You showed that jerk who was boss!"

Zetsu smacked his forehead in frustration.

"And we still didn't get backed the damn sword!"

"But it's the thought that counts, Zetsu-san."

"Shut up kid, before I get hungry again."

**The END! **

* * *

I R ON PUNISHMENT.

THIS IS HOW DEDICATED I AM TO KEEPING A PROMISE.

YAY!


End file.
